1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to integrated circuit switch drivers, and, more particularly to a high-speed microwave switch driver that is useful at TTL, ECL and user-defined logic levels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Microwave switches are available in large quantities in the marketplace. These switches take various forms, but all require a driver in order to use them. The driver must be able to deliver a precise output voltage swing in order to turn the switch on or off. Most drivers on the market today are made in hybrid form, and are generally slow. Furthermore, no switch driver on the market is known to offer the flexibility of choosing output levels, a large range of power supplies, or a variety of input levels.